A week of torturous fun
by romancelover42
Summary: Dean and John use Sam as their object of torturous fun including fingering, and toys with orgasm denial, dirty talk/tease


Sam was laid on his back in his motel room bed naked, head cradled in Dean's lap. He felt a teasing brush of fingers against one of his nipples, his mind going blank feeling nothing but pleasure.

John knelt on the bed pushing his son's legs apart, crawling forward settling himself between Sam's long legs, stroking them softly. Dean held a firm grip on him so all he could do was take it.

Sam gasped, his head back and his back arching when his dad's touches crept towards the inside of his thighs close to his groin. In response, he spread his legs wider.

Dean grinned up at their father teasing Sam with light touches and said, "Dad what do you say we make Sam take it for a while? What do you think little brother? How long do you think you can stand this?" Teasing his brother lightly along his tummy.

Reaching in, John gives a feather light teasing tickling touch just the tips of his fingers running slowly up and down his cock.

His big brother is mean while using a hand to stroke his body. It moved so lightly it made him ticklish as it moved across his hips to his thighs, down under his balls and up his erection.

Moving back up he softly tickled the boy's ribs continuing on down to his waist just above his hips. Then allowing his feather light tips to glide up against his sides to his armpits and softly tickle upward over his smooth, ribcage.

John moved his right hand around, down, and lower along his spine until his tickling fingers reached the cleft at the top of his ass. His fingers softly explored the crack at the top of his ass and ran lightly back and forth across.

Sam shivered more and groaned at the touch, as the two men grinned wickedly.

Dean kept tickling his darkening nipples, John kept teasing his crack and all over his lower tummy, once or twice his light touch slipping across the smooth, hairless top of the base of his penis.

"Oh god!" Sam cried sensations he had never really felt before were suddenly building between his legs and across his lower stomach as Dean continued to tickle and pinch his swollen nipples.

Dean used his left hand to tickle Sam's armpit and working its way down his left side over his ticklish ribs and onto his stomach where his hand stopped.

John's fingertips slowly crept down to the boy's soft pubic hair where he lightly caressed the skin over his pubic bone.

He seemed not to hear the boy and slowly kept lowering his tickling fingertips along the pubic bone until they gently grazed the base at the top of his cock. Sam's stomach suddenly began to spasm. John's soft fingertips gently encircled the base of the boy's shaft.

Sam cried out, "please! D-dad!"

John pulled away in order not to let the boy cum yet and softly reached under and spanked his ass a couple of times, and moved away.

"Time to take a break Dean-o Sam has had too much, and we haven't finished playing with him yet."

After a few minutes allowing him to breathe, Dean lowered his hands to Sam's arms and began softly tickling his super sensitive skin.

John, completely nude now, moved to Sam's feet, stepped in between the stirrups and softly brushed his fingertips across the tops of his feet, tickling them slightly.

He then skipped to just above his splayed ankles and worked his fingertips softly along his calves, bringing the boy sensations of immense pleasure in his legs.

The boy's limbs were receiving the ultimate soft, tickly sensation!

The big brother and father couldn't take their eyes off of Sam's engorged genitals as they administered his torture.

The four sets of fingertips slowly tickled their way inward.

Taking another step forward into the opening, John allowed his long, fine fingers to softly travel up the boy's calves to his knees, briefly tickling the backs and tops, then on to his bulging, smooth quads!

Dean's hands found their way back to his arm pits, lingered there, then moved on to tease and torture his nipples again.

John leaned against his chest as he slowly, softly kissed his open lips, and Dean was mesmerized. He saw that his cock was fully engorged again the big head was growing deep purple.

The hole below the tip of the gorgeous crown was spread almost a half-inch wide! The massive erection was beginning to bob up and down with the never-ending, intense stimulation.

The men continued their tickle torture of their youngest for another fifteen minutes as he gasped for air and moaned against John's tender kisses.

He was steadily reaching sensory overload!

John's soft hands slowly, gently traveled over Sam's quads to brush against the inside of his thighs.

The feathery fingertips were less than an inch away from the soft, sensitive scrotum as John continued to tickle the insides of the boy's thighs.

Dean joined his father's ticklings, now slowly moving the stimulating fingers of his soft hand down over Sam's stomach and down toward his climbing shaft!

He continued to tickle Sam's stomach, chest and nipples as their father played his soft tips up his inner thighs. The turgid cock continued to grow amazingly longer and thicker!

Then, John's hands moved ever closer to the huge ball sack.

Gently, ever so gently, Dean reached down with the soft fingertips of both hands positioned upward two inches beneath Sam's ticklish exposed ass and hanging scrotum.

Dean's soft fingertips reached under the boy's ass and quietly whispered across the top of it. Sam's body from his lower back down was totally exposed off the end of the shortened motel bed.

His soft tingly fingertips began sending a wave of gooseflesh across his cheeks.

Sam reacted with a sharp intake of breath! His brother continued to tickle his cheeks for a few moments eliciting moans and groans from the boy.

Then Dean's soft hands dropped away for a moment leaving Sam to recover from the intense tickling he was receiving from both his family members. Ever so gently, John's right hand slowly reached up under Sam's scrotum.

The five soft fingers gently encircled and brushed against the bottom of Sam's balls!

"Ahhhhhhhhh! God! Ahhhhhhhh!"

Sam strained against his brother's grip but was going nowhere! For the first time in his young life his balls were being tickled! Not only being tickled but, being tickled by the incredibly soft hand of his father.

His father continued to softly tickle the bottom of the boy's balls, making them dance and lurch up and down! He continued to softly tickle his ass, moving his left hand toward the crease and to his perineum, teasing that super sensitive area between his balls and his anus. Dean continued to tickle and stimulate his nipples and softly kiss his lips throughout! God!

John slowly worked his way gently, ever-so-lightly up the huge scrotum to tickle and stimulate his entire ball sack with his right hand! His cock continued to lurch up from his body, growing darker, thicker and longer!

Dean's left hand tickled its way to the crevice between his soft, smooth globes and his soft fingertips lightly slipped across his pulsating anus! The boy screamed!

The brother removed his left hand from the boy's ass and sent the tickling fingers to join his right hand at the huge scrotum leaving the child gasping for breath as he continued tickling his balls with ten fingers.

The boy's balls virtually danced and pulsated to the tickling touch of Dean's soft fingertips. Then the feathery fingers of his father's hands slowly, softly encompassed and whispered up the base of the boy's giant cock, tickling their way up the shaft to just below the mushroom crown, back down to the base and down over his balls, only to repeat again and again!

Dean, continued tickling his nipples and kissing the boy's lips, occasionally softly probing his open mouth with his sweet, hot tongue. Suddenly, a clear drop of fluid appeared at the tip of Sam's cock, vibrating at the opening of the hole that led to the depths of his body.

As his father continued his excruciating tickle torture of his son's balls and shaft Sam cried out loudly, groaning in ecstasy!

Dean brushed his hand down across his hard nipples across Sam's chest and whispered in his right ear, "Don't cum, Baby. Dad wants to taste your pre-juices. OK?"

Without waiting for an answer, John gently encircled the giant cock with left thumb and forefinger up against the base of the mushroom head. A clear pearl of fluid appeared and danced on the tip of the engorged cock, poised at the end of that hot, dark tube leading to the boy's soul.

His father continued to softly tickle and stimulate his son's scrotum, making it dance to the rhythm of his unspeakable ministrations.

He then leaned down and steadily moved his lips to the tip of his son's huge cock, stopping within an inch of the vibrating transparent pearl! He opened his mouth and slowly exhaled his hot breath onto the cock head.

The liquid pearl vibrated perilously before the father's eyes. Slowly, he lowered his full, soft lips the remaining distance to their target. As his slightly open lips touched the tip of Sam's cock head, the clear, thick fluid flowed into his mouth! It was salty and sweet!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Goddddddd! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

This was blowing Sam's mind! He couldn't move. His arms were stretched to their limit, tethered to Dean behind him, his legs were up and out, spread wide, feet locked in soft stirrups, his genitals and his anus were presented in mid air - vulnerable and totally accessible to his father and big brother.

Dean softly ran his fingertips across both his darkening, swollen nipples. Sam gulped. He couldn't breathe.

John slowly reached out with his soft fingertips and lightly slid them across his son's inner thighs. Sam gasped again, feeling the flood of goose bumps on his legs and toward his genitals. He couldn't take his eyes off of his father.

Their eyes were locked in an erotic visual embrace. His fingers slowly progressed toward Sam's balls, closer and closer, until they brushed up against the sides of the scrotum.

This caused an intense sensation in the boy's groin. The fingertips continued their little journey to the top of his pubic bone area and tickled the sensitive skin there just below his soft pubes.

As John continued to tickle below Sam's pubic hairs, he reached under his ball sack with his right hand and, cupping it upward as Dean had done, began softly tickling the boy's huge scrotum.

Sam reacted immediately by crying out! His cock jumped up higher in the air above his stomach. John continued to tickle his balls as he allowed his left hand to lightly brush against the 13-inch rod and softly tickle the entire length from base to tip! The boy groaned in ecstasy!

John sighed as he saw another clear pearl of precum immerge from the tip of his boy's cock. Holding the shaft in his left hand just below the bulbous mushroom crown, he slowly leaned down, opened his gorgeous, full lips and encircled the tip of the cock with them.

The thick, sweet fluid immediately flowed through his open lips onto his tongue. Sam was losing his mind watching his father touch his cock with his mouth! Then! John's mouth slowly crept down like a caterpillar over the shiny purple 3-inch cap, opening wider until his lips snapped over the ridge of his cock and locked around the shaft below! Sam screamed! "Ahhhhhhhhhh! God!"

John allowed the tip of his tongue that was still inside his open mouth, locked over the head of Sam's penis, to gently probe the half-inch hole. Sam's precum flowed freely onto his tongue as he began gulping it down! It kept flowing like a pump dispensing sweet well water. "Ahhhhhh, Godddd!," cried Sam.

Dean used his left hand to begin lightly tickling the boy's chest, nipples and stomach.

John, beside himself with erotic pleasure, began flicking the tip of his tongue up and down against that sensitive spot just under and below Sam's cock head.

The boy screamed again from the searing sensation! He continued for another five minutes until Sam thought he was going to cum. He stopped, withdrew his mouth and looked up at the beautiful sight of his boy sweating profusely.

Dean reached down under Sam's ass, hanging in mid air off the bed, and softly tickled his sides. Goose bumps sprouted! He continued the tickle with one hand, back and forth and between his cheeks, gently driving the boy mad.

As he tickled his ass he found his ball sack with his other hand, encircled it and began to softly tickle his huge cum bag! Sam couldn't take it anymore! At least he thought he couldn't.

On top of all that, John returned his lips to his engorged shaft where they made contact with the free flow of clear fluid escaping the tip. John allowed his soft lips to slowly engulf the head again, sliding his tongue up and down the base of the head as he went.

Dean stood next to Sam's left thigh, suspended in the air off the foot of the motel bed. He placed his right hand over his brother's stomach and began to tickle his abs and chest with soft, feathery fingertips and nails.

This again sent Sam through the ceiling! As he continued this stimulation, and as John continued moving up and down with his mouth on his big cock, Dean reached under Sam with his left hand and found the crease between his cheeks. Suddenly, the soft fingers of his left hand found his pink, puffy anus!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sam couldn't stand it! He was gonna cum! He couldn't hold it!

Dean continued to tickle Sam's anus, perineum and ass as he tickled all over his stomach, chest and nipples! John sucked away as he continued to tickle his balls!

John, seeing precum juices continuing to flow out and over the head, immediately leaned down from his side and took the boy's cock deep in his mouth in one swift motion! He cried out in ecstasy!

John moved his tight, soft lips up and down his shaft as his tongue worked its wonders on the hard tube of flesh and blood vessels. As the father drank down the juices, Dean moved his lips up to Sam's ball sack and took his lower, left egg into his mouth!

He washed his left ball with his tongue sending him into Heaven. He let the ball pop out of his mouth and greedily slid to the right one, taking it in his warm, wet mouth! He cried out again and again.

Dean briefly allowed the cock to escape his hot mouth and quickly moved around to join John between Sam's thighs. John stayed low, working on his balls and the older brother once again plunged his wet lips over the tip of Sam's cock and began sucking and tonguing.

John searched lower with his soft, cushion lips, finding Sam's perineum with his tongue! This drove the boy mad! As Dean sucked the head, John searched lower with the tip of his tongue until it came in electrifying contact with the boy's anus! Sam cried out as if for mercy!

The combination of Dean's lips and John's relentless tongue would send him into spasms any second! As the men gave Sam the best of their oral attention, John softy gripped the boy's long, slippery shaft and slowly pumped his fist up and down.

Dean reached up with his feather-soft fingers and began to lightly tickle Sam's balls. The young athlete's genitals were on fire! No centimeter of his head, shaft, balls, perineum and anus were granted relief from the excruciating stimulation!

For fifteen never-ending minutes the young man rimmed Sam's anus and tickled his balls while the father pumped his boy's shaft with his right hand and sucked the huge head of his cock!

As if that wasn't enough, Dean reached up with his left hand and softly tickled and pinched Sam's nipples! The boy strained against Dean but his arms, legs and body were unable to move away from the erotic stimulus. His very first ejaculation was building to the point of no return. The boy's abdomen began to spasm and his powerful quads began to shiver!

"Oh, God, Dad! I'm cumming!," cried Sam.

Suddenly, Dean and John stopped, pulled away and stood up between the boy's legs.

"Dean, son, resume your oral and tactile stimulation of the genitalia and anus," said John as the incredibly beautiful, nude father moved to a position at Sam's left side.

As Dean knelt down between his little brother's spread, exposed thighs, scrotum, buttocks and anus, John leaned forward over Sam's tethered body allowing his full, soft, teasing fingers to brush across his stomach and chest.

Sam's eyes were wide, almost as if he were terrified. Dean resumed softly tickling the huge, bulging ball sack as his tongue softly rimmed his sphincter. The father, totally naked, climbed onto the soft cushy bed, nudging the length of his gorgeous body against the boy's side.

He softly, slowly kissed his way up the boy's chest and touched his full, soft lips to his left ear, "OK, Baby," John whispered, "We're gonna let you cum now. I know you got a lot. Let's just see how much you got."

He cried out!

Dean whispered in his brother's ear, "Cum, Baby. Let your gorgeous cock shoot for me, Sweetheart."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GOD!"

He could feel his father's wonderful body against his, his soft lips kissing his mouth, his hot tongue slowly snaked in between his lips and teeth in a passionate french kiss! Dean continued worshiping his balls and anus! The whirling brushes reached an unbearable level of erotic stimulation as his cock bulged and spasmed!

Then!

The first, huge, thick, white load of cum exploded from that hole!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dean straightened up. "Dad. He passed out."

The father and brother picked up their clothes and quietly got dressed for bed.


End file.
